1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a massage device, and more particularly to a massage device having two or more massage members that are driven by two or more separated driving mechanisms for allowing the massage members to be operated individually.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical massage devices comprise a number of massage members to be rotated or moved for massaging the user. However, the massage members are coupled together by a rather complicated coupling mechanism such that the massage device may not be easily manufactured and assembled and such that the manufacturing cost is greatly increased. In addition, the massage members are coupled together such that the massage members should be driven simultaneously and may not be operated individually.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional massage devices.